


Devil went into hiding

by ads1008



Series: Avengers kids [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hospital, New Avengers, Searching a hydra base, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Kat's in the hospital and James vowed to bring Ana home. Steve and Bucky do to.
Series: Avengers kids [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924543





	Devil went into hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy. Also who do yall think Kat should be with Arne or James.

Arne stood in front of the window of Kat’s hospital room. His heart sank looking at the woman that was so strong and could take a beating with one hand tied behind her back. She was pale with her auburn hair floating around her; with a breathing tube and needle lines coming out both of her arms. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the first person he ever loved look so broken. He should have been here to help her. Arne wouldn’t say he should have been there to protect Kat because she never needed protection. 

“Arne!” Arne turned around and saw his best friend, James. James looked so tired. There was a smile on his face, but his eyes looked haunted. He should have been here for all of his friends. He should have been here. He walked over and pulled James into a tight hug. He pulled away and could see better that James’s eyes were red. The man that never cried was breaking. 

“Are you okay?” 

“We need to leave now. I’ve called Ivan and Alex. Alex said he would sit this one out. He’s going to man stations with Theo. Freya is also coming. Don’t worry she and Kat have been training together. She’s no Kat but Freya can hold her own. We need the numbers also if you want armor your dad’s is hanging up in the east wing.” 

James turned starting to leave to suit up himself when Arne stopped him. 

“Bro, you need to breathe. What happen?” James’s eyes darken to almost black. 

“No bro, do you want to know what happened? I watched the girl I loved almost die in my arms. I carried her lifeless body while her blood soaked through my uniform. She hasn’t woken and it's been over twelve hours. So, don’t tell me to breathe!” James turned to walk out of the room leaving Arne trying to wrap what James just said around his head. What did he mean by the girl he loved? 

Natasha threw open the door with fire in her eyes. Steve and Bucky dropped what they were doing and stared at her. Bucky ran over to her. She fell into his arms feeling safe once again. She closed her eyes feeling so tired. Natasha thought that the fight was finally over, and she could go home. Her kids weren’t supposed to endure the nightmares that she and her husband went through. Their lives were supposed to be different. 

“So, are we getting the whole team because I did recon and there is no sign of Hydra nor our daughter. It was like they just vanished.” Bucky gave her a look telling her we got this. Steve tried speaking up but was ignored by their silent communicating. 

“We called Thor and Bruce. They are already suiting up ready to go. Tony is searching for the area and doing scans. That I know of the boys are coming to sit with Kat and Steve is on board too. So, go get ready and meet us in an hour.” Bucky bent down and kissed her cheek. She gave him a warm smile. She loved him so much. 

“Thank you, Steve.” He gave her a nod and a smile as well. 

The group of twenty-somethings all stood together in the training room getting ready for the battle of a lifetime. In all honesty, none of them were trained for this except for James and Arne. The rest of them were going in blind but they also weren’t dumb. Their parents were the Avengers. James brought everyone together to run down the plan of action. Little did he know his father was doing the same. 

“Okay, Alex and Theo are going to stay at the compound and be our eyes inside of the base. Take out all of the security cameras and warn us of any surprises.” Theo and Alex nodded confirming they understood their orders. 

“Okay, team we have done this before. This is a search and rescue mission. We are going to break into three teams. Ironman and I. Black Widow and the White wolf. Thor and the Hulk. Does anyone object with these pairings?” Each couple looked at one another not wishing to be next to their significant other. 

“Ivan, Freya you see this door located in the east wing. This is where you will go in. Kat and I found labs and other paperwork in there. Collect as much information you can without being caught. Once complete with this part meet us here.” Freya and Ivan gave each other a nervous look. Ivan had no desire to be in the field but for his sisters, he would do anything. Freya had basic training, but she reminds herself that her power was her mind. 

“Bucky and Nat, you will start in the east wing. From what James told me this is where they ran into Ana. Tony and I will go to the west and try to collect any data or look for hidden rooms. Thor, Bruce do surveillance outside but once we call you meet us.” Steve pointed to the very center of the map. “This is where we will all meet once we complete our missions. 

“Does everyone know their task? We got this and we will succeed because we are the Avengers. So, Avengers Assemble!” James shouted. 

“Avengers Assemble!” Steve and the team headed out not realizing that their own children weren’t too far behind. 

There was a throbbing pain in her head. The lights were too bright and laying down was not helping. Kat moved to the edge of the bed but then felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She screamed out in pain until a nurse ran into the room instructing her to lay back down. 

“Ms. Barnes, you need to lay back down or you will pop all of your stitches.” She huffed laying back down not liking to be fussed over. She took in a deep breath trying to remember why she was in here. The last thing she could piece together was seeing Ana and then gunfire. James pulling her into his arms. Her slowly drifting off, feeling safe enough to in his warm embrace. 

The doctors had removed the breathing tube an hour ago. This helped her be able to wake up and feel slightly coherent. Even though there was so much pain.   
Kat sat up again not likely laying in this bed. She had to find James or someone so she could know what was going on. What was their next move? Once again, the nurse rushed back in trying to get her to rest. Kat pushed her away. She was fine besides the shooting pain everywhere. 

“You must rest. Your mom and dad gave us strict orders to keep you in bed.” Kat paused at the mention of her parents. All she wanted was to see them, especially her pops. He always made things a little better. 

“Where are my parents?” The nurse fixed her IVs adjusting the medicine. She could feel them working and the pain-numbing. 

“They were called to a mission with Steve Rogers and the other remaining Avengers.” Kat laid back feeling groggy, she just wanted to sleep. She did have one final question to ask. 

“Where… Where is… Where is James?” Before she was given the answer, the world faded away. 

James and Arne walked down the hall in silence. There was friction between the two men. They both knew what it was but were they really going to let someone come in between their friendship. Kat was a friend of theirs since they were just small children. Kat wasn’t something to fight over, she was the strong girl that they had many memories with. The late movie nights, the giggle fests, and the sleepovers where the secrets they shared stayed between them. 

“Do you remember when we were eight and Kat and I stole your clothes after we went swimming. You had to run around in just a towel screaming at us.” James glared at Arne. 

“I was so mad. I was in just a towel for at least an hour until your dad found me curled up in ball shaking because I was cold.” Arne laughed. 

“Hey, man, you had a towel. Also, I was ground for two weeks because of it. Kat didn’t get punished at all. She just batted her eyelashes at Uncle Buck, and everything was forgiven.” They turned to look at each other and their smiles fell. They were thinking the same thing, was Kat going to be okay. They were interrupted by a crackling of comms. 

“Captain, there are two heat signatures coming close to you.” 

“Roger that dark glasses.” Alex huffed at his codename. He wanted something cooler like overwatch or heat seeker.

Steve and Tony walked slowly trying to take in every possible lead as to where Hydra had gone. This was the only chance they had for years to finally bring home their niece. They couldn’t afford to fail. Their footprints echo allowing them to know they were the only ones there until they heard another pair of steps. Steve frozen taking in the change of sound. There it was again. 

“Cap, what’s wrong?” Steve pulled out his shield and ready it for an attack. 

“Tony, someone or more importantly people are close by. I think its only two, but they aren’t far.” They stood their place until two figures appeared. Steve put the shield back and gave the two people a perplex looked and so did them. 

“James, Arne?” 

“Dad, Pops”

“What are you doing here?” They said together. Tony looked at his son and a slight tear slipped down his cheek. He walked over and pulled his son into a hug. Tony was more worried then he let on when Steve and he first talked about the situation at hand. So, having his baby in his arms was a relief. Tony took a step back and admired James. He gave him a proud smile. In that instance, he looked so much like his father. From the slicked back hair to Steve’s old stealth suit. He was so proud of his son. 

“Dad, are you okay?” Tony nodded, ready to get back to the mission. 

“James, why are yall here? Please tell me it’s not just you two after what happened early.” 

“No, sir, we have Alex and Theo manning comms. Ivan and Freya are searching the east wing. Kat is still in the hospital stable and Brooklyn well doing whatever Brooklyn at this point in time is doing. She isn’t here.” Steve let out a sigh of relief knowing that James assembled a team and didn’t go in here blind. 

“Well since this is your mission. Call the shots Captain America.” 

Freya looked around nervously at everything around them. Sometimes Ivan and her would find alien-like weapons others would be just blood which would lead her to almost faint. Why did she agree to this? She was more of a book worm, not a superhero? 

“Hey, are you okay?” She turned to Ivan and shook her head no. 

“I’m kind of freaking out. I don’t know where we are or what we are doing? Anyone could pop out at any moment and ahh.” She slammed straight into a man. He dropped his gun to catch her from falling down. She turned around and saw a familiar face. Oh, thank God, she thought. 

“Uncle Buck, get me out of here.” Freya turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her in for an embrace and looked over at Natasha. What was going on and why were the two people not trained for a mission here. 

“Ivan, why are you here? You have no combat training. You should be at home.” Nat glared at her son not liking that he was here. She already had one daughter in the hospital and another missing. She didn’t think her heart could take it if another child of hers got hurt too. 

“Mom, everything is fine. Alex is in my ear right now.”

“What mom and dad are there?” Ivan turned the earpiece off so as not to have Alex blabbing in his ear. 

“And James, Arne are on the other side. We got this. Now you are here we are golden.” Ivan started dancing around his mother making her glare at him. Which just made him laugher harder. Nat noticed what he was wearing and almost teared up, but she was Russian, and they didn’t do that. 

“Is that your Uncle Clint’s suit?” Ivan stopped and pulled out the bow he found in the weapons room and strung a bow to mimic his uncle. 

“Yeah, it was either this or your old suit. I might have the figure, but I couldn’t pull off the skintight catsuit if I wanted to.” Bucky laughed and came forward clapping a hand onto his shoulder. 

“Just got word from Steve and they found James and Arne. They said to meet them in the center. Thor and Bruce are already there.” Panic rose into Freya’s chest. She’s going to get into so much trouble. 

They all met in the center. The new avengers and the old avengers. The superheroes of the past looked in awe at their children. Neither of them thought they would live long enough to see a legacy they didn’t try for. It just happens. James was Captain America, Arne was the god, Ivan was Hawkeye, Freya was a Valkyrie, Kat was Black Widow. Thor walked towards Arne. Both intensely looking at each other; then Thor smiled pulling him in for a hug. If you couldn’t tell this family was a hugger and Thor was the worst. 

“Son, I’ve missed you so much. I’m sorry for my behavior and to prove that every word I said was wrong I am giving you Mjölnir.” 

“Are you sure I’m even worthy to carry it?” 

“You were worthy since you were born. A great warrior, a great son, and even better sibling and friend. You might not want the throne but that doesn’t make you less worthy. It is my honor to pass it on.” Thor stuck out the hammer and Arne took it lifting it up with ease. He could feel lighting course through his veins. Power was finally unlocked in him. 

“Steve, what’s next? This place is empty.” Steve turned and looked at James. This was his mission and Steve wasn’t about to take over. James mouthed are you sure. Steve nodded. 

“Yes, Uncle Buck, this place is empty. This is where Kat was shot and we last saw Ana. Now it looks like there is no trace of them even being here. I say we go back to the compound and regroup as a team.” Also, check on Kat he wanted to add. 

Kat blinked her eyes open slowly. She squinted her eyes, there was a figure in front of her that she couldn’t quite figure out. She blinked again and could see dark hair. Then the figure walked to her bending down near her. The man picked up her hand running his fingertips along her palm. Then he spoke. They were at first soft rumbles then picked up to actual conversations. 

“So, we went back to base and it was empty. It was cool though my pops let me lead the whole Avengers team. Funny thing is, I’m a twenty-four-year-old man and I’m still seeking approval from my father. Oh, you should see your parents in action. It was amazing. We were ambush on our way to the jet and the way they had sprung into action.” Kat now knew it was James. Sweet James. She closed her eyes fully and smiled as he talked about his mission. He never got excited like this and it was nice hearing the joy in his voice. 

“I just knew I had to come and tell you first. Also had to make sure you were better. Heard you woke up. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you did.” There was a knock at the door and James turned around to see Arne standing in the doorway. James stood up and walked over to him leaving Kat alone in the room again. She drifted back off to sleep still feeling the faded touch of his fingers. 

“Sorry, for pulling you away. Your dad said he needed you.” James stared at him not sure if he believed him, but James wasn’t going to start a fight. His friend was allowed some time alone with a friend. 

Arne waited until James was long gone before he walked into the room. He stood in the back not wanting to get to close. Arne felt uncomfortable seeing Kat laying in a bed half dead especially since he hadn’t spoken to her since she left over a year ago. He only wanted to say one thing. 

“I promise to get her back.” Arne turned out of the room living her to rest. All he wanted to know was that she was okay.


End file.
